


成长快乐

by ReviverSeed



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 布雷克送给小基的十五岁成年礼物。感谢天才路易酱敲定了这个主意





	成长快乐

“又是你……”

基尔巴特坐在他喜欢的那条长凳上，已经想逃了。来往的人不多，他喜欢这里。尽管小孩子在这种场所并不常见，同事们已经在逐渐适应他的存在了，奈特雷伊家的养子，见习的小鬼。布雷克若无其事地在另一侧坐下来，与他以往接头的方式相比似乎大胆了些，不过无妨，基尔巴特也见他常常搭讪这里的其他人。布雷克什么都知道，也许他养了很多鸟儿呢。偶尔和一个小鬼坐在一块儿，也不是什么怪事。

“别那么板着脸嘛，我是来祝你生日快乐的。”

这个回答确实在他的预料之外。三天前，基尔巴特度过了自己的成年仪式，他的十五岁生日。由于并不阔绰的家族财政，加上卑微的养子身份，仪式的规模并不盛大，仅仅由家庭成员和几位近亲参加。如果可以的话，基尔巴特想，他们宁愿不出席。一个来历不明、莫名打扰了别人生活的养子，理所应当不受欢迎。说真的，也许他的待遇只比文森特好一点儿，而文森特对此毫不在乎。文森特，与他有血缘关系的亲弟弟，不到足以参加仪式的年龄，只是在半掩的幕布后面注视着他。

布雷克好像想从他的弟弟这里知道什么，他也想知道，至少关于他自己的部分。而不管他怎样恳求，甚至偶尔鼓起勇气抱怨，文森特也不肯将他咽下的秘密吐出半毫。他才十四岁，已经常常披着那种仿佛知道了一切，而一切发展都在预料之中的神情。基尔巴特感到难堪，因为他并没有办法掌控自己的生活。否则它也不会像三流戏剧一般荒诞了。文森特今天有点烦躁，因为另一个没有血缘关系的弟弟从下方扯着他的衣摆，拜托他能不能把自己举高一点，这样他就能看到基尔巴特了。而对于这种仪式，基尔巴特只是不抱期待，对于步入成年这件事，也几乎无法感知任何心情。因为不久之前、以灾难结尾的另一场成年仪式。然后是一个在雨中为他伸出一把伞、嬉皮笑脸的——

“成年快乐，基尔巴特君。”布雷克笑嘻嘻地说。就像这样。兰兹华斯家的佣人从雨中捡回一只破破烂烂的小黑鸟，百无聊赖地拨弄它。另一个令他感到难堪的人，他在乎这点。

布雷克从袖子里变戏法般取出一个匣子，基尔巴特有些犹豫地接过。称不上精美，只是简单地合着，甚至有些旧了。

“这是？”匣子并不重，“又是什么要我替你打探的情报资料吗？”

他说话开始变得有些不客气起来了。易塑的小鬼，布雷克眨眨眼。“不，是给你的成年礼物，不打开看看吗？”

以前也不是没有人送过他礼物。奥兹送过他一支钢笔，他至今仍然郑重地使用着，并相信会一直用下去。他主人才及他一半高的妹妹，艾达，从庭院里采来一束花儿，像把世上最美好的东西送给他。基尔巴特打开匣子，里面是一把手枪。他试着拿起来掂了掂，枪还非常新，却好像已经是他的了。在他的新家，基尔巴特开始对武器有所接触，即使是不具备太高鉴赏能力的他，也能判断出这是一把好枪。至少比他在家中射击练习时被分配的那些好得多。“看起来是把好枪。”他喃喃地说。

“那当然，我是这么关心你，怎么会送你不好的东西呢？”布雷克眯起眼睛看他。他已经学会了拿枪的姿势，那张大部分时间拘谨着的脸上写着小小的喜悦，他还没杀过第一个人。也许布雷克该提醒他学会隐藏，特别是当他立足收养家庭中，还未谋求到足够的信任时。为了布雷克自己的安全。

“这样真的好吗？动用兰兹华斯的预算？”

“这么讲话真让人伤心，基尔巴特君，”布雷克说，“这是我用过的枪。”

真的好用，才送给你的。他花了几秒钟才反应过来布雷克太淡了的句尾——他怀疑是自己的错觉——隐藏的信息。他直直盯着布雷克，对方又是那副毫无破绽微笑着、反过来观察他的样子了。布雷克通常用剑，潘多拉的人都知道。潘多拉的首席剑士，他还不认识哪个人可以伤及他半毫。当今，选择剑而不是枪的人已经不多了，基尔巴特可以想起自己陪伴前主人练习剑术的时刻，贵族家的子弟更多地将其当作一种高雅的爱好，而非实用的技能。不过，如果布雷克愿意的话，基尔巴特毫不怀疑他同样能成为最好的射击手。布雷克也曾经在不同的武器之间做出过选择，不知怎么，他的形象变得活生生了一点。“毕竟我是大小姐身边的人嘛，比起更隐蔽的手杖，枪就送给不擅长用剑的基尔巴特君。”

“谢谢。”和布雷克道谢还是有点怪怪的。“我会带在身边的。”

“你可以随时换掉它。”布雷克爽快地说。“如果你找到一把你认为更好的枪。”

基尔巴特低头看着。这是他的第一支手枪。是他已经握在手中的东西。布雷克没有再说话，只是安静地坐在他旁边，此刻视线不知道寄托在哪里。他知道把杀伤性的力量交给一个孩子是什么意思。手里的这份重量是如此真实，基尔巴特稍微眯起眼睛——

从现在起，欢迎来到现实世界，它好像在说。

“好了，我要回大小姐身边去啦。”布雷克打招呼道，“工作愉快，基尔巴特君。”

基尔巴特站了起来。对方只是表示不需他再送一步，也没有为他停留。布雷克越走越远，浅色的背影看上去仍然漫不经心。

基尔巴特的手伸向尚且敞开的礼物，握上了那把枪。并不是很在乎里面有没有子弹，他朝布雷克越来越小的身影比划着瞄准。

持剑意味着没有锁链的援助，他只能近战，如果是用枪的话，这么远也可以打中他。

但这马上被更强烈的愿望压过了。如果是作为战友的话，站在这么远也可以为他清除前方的敌人。

基尔巴特不知道自己为什么会这么想，只是悄悄地又把举枪的手放下了。

你必须保护谁，有人对他这样说过。对于另外的人萌生的这种心情，他尚且不明确它的含义。如果他知道自己为何举枪，至少他不知道为什么无法扣下扳机。而后一件是背对着他、尽管对他的举动意料之内微笑了的青年，也不知道的事。


End file.
